Conventionally, when manufacturing, for example, semiconductor parts or flat panel displays, a processing, such as, for example, an etching, is performed, using a processing liquid such as an etching liquid on, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate, using a substrate liquid processing apparatus.
For example, a substrate liquid processing apparatus, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-093478, performs a processing such as an etching of a nitride film formed on a surface of a substrate by immersing the substrate in a processing liquid (etching liquid) (e.g., phosphoric acid aqueous solution) stored in a processing bath.
In the substrate liquid processing apparatus, the phosphoric acid aqueous solution, formed by diluting phosphoric acid by pure water to a predetermined concentration, is used as the processing liquid. In addition, in the substrate liquid processing apparatus, when the phosphoric acid aqueous solution is prepared to have the predetermined concentration, the phosphoric acid aqueous solution, formed by diluting phosphoric acid by pure water, is boiled by being heated to a predetermined temperature so that the concentration of the phosphoric acid aqueous solution becomes the concentration of the phosphoric acid aqueous solution at the temperature (boiling point).